Revelations
by Reiuko
Summary: Kagome wasn't sure how she was going to react, but she didn't think she'd react this badly, nor that it'd lead to a revelation she may not be quite ready for. 'Oh no, he's hot.' Random AU!oneshot!
**Author note** : because I had to. Those who are caught up with the bleach manga, I'm sure you can understand. For those who aren't. Well, read chapters 670/671. Hehe.

Also, it's been a long while. Hi? There's an author note explaining this sudden return, if anyone is interested, in my profile. Otherwise, here's a random one-shot that quite literally hit me upside the head.

 **Beware OOCness.** Also, **spoilers!** For recent chapters of bleach. This doesn't really have a place anywhere in any of the current canon. I really just wanted to write about this. That was all. You can thank recent chapters for the inspiration.

 **Summary:** Kagome wasn't sure how she was going to react, but she didn't think she'd react this badly, nor that it'd lead to a revelation she may not be quite ready for. _'Oh no, he's hot.'_ Random AU!oneshot!

 **Disclaimer** : This is fan-fiction, and as such, all anime/manga/series etc. belong to their respective creators. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Revelations**

* * *

"speaking/thinking inside flashback."  
 _'Thinking'/flashback_

* * *

She couldn't help it. She tried not to, tried to stay serious and encouraging and everything a friend should be but _god_ – she couldn't help it, she really, _really_ couldn't help it when he looked—

' _Oh no, he's hot.'_

The thought escaped her mind, unbidden, and Kagome placed her face in her hands, shaking her head, utterly mortified at herself.

What was this? She shouldn't be acting like this! It was still him! Just because there was a minor ( _big, amazing, astoundingly handsome – stop it, Kagome_ ) – change, it was still her _friend_ , a really good friend that she wouldn't want to scare away because she suddenly couldn't control herself over something that should not bother her at all!

"Kagome?" asked her friend, and oh god, even his voice was a little lower, _how was that fair_ – and Kagome grit her teeth as she tried in vain to control the heat she felt practically _radiating_ off her skin. "Are you…alright?"

' _No, no. I'm not all right. Far from alright actually.'_ She laughed weakly, trying in vain to keep her voice strong. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine!" She winced then, because her voice came out breathless instead, and she quickly shut her eyes. "Completely fine! Nothing wrong here!"

She sensed him move towards her – goddamn it, she _really_ hated her senses right now – and squeaked when she felt a hand (that was larger than normal, and damn it again, she needed to stop noticing _everything right now_ ) rest on her shoulder. It was warm despite the slight chill, and against her will, Kagome shivered.

' _Oh god'_ she thought again, _'this was it. It's happening. All the hanging out with Miroku has finally turned me into a pervert.'_ This was her downfall. It was the only explanation that made sense. Because there was no way it _could_ be anything else! No, no way!

She's been around others that were handsome, many times over, and nothing like this happened to her. Inuyasha, Shippou, Byakuya, Miroku, Ukitake, Sesshomaru – hell, _Sesshomaru_ alone was stunning, but even the first time she met him she didn't turn into a blushing mess!

This was _so_ wrong. He was her friend – he just wanted her opinion, she was supposed to be fine and helpful and supportive, but instead all she was, was blushing, and stuttering, and—

"Kagome? Are you sure? I could get Matsumoto or Momo…"

"I am completely fine! No worries! Really!"

"…then why won't you look at me?"

The voice – because she couldn't call it his anymore, not with that deeper timber that still sent freaking _chills_ down her spine ( _stop it, stop it, stop it Kagome!_ ) – sounded unsure and Kagome froze.

The voice continued, "is it really that shocking…?" this time, it sounded almost _hurt_ , and Kagome's eyes shot open under her hands as the hand was removed from her shoulder.

"I'll turn back. I apologize – I didn't want to—."

"No!" she shouted, so quick and so fast Kagome wasn't aware she shouted until afterwards, when she had already reached out with wild hands and wide eyes to grab the hand in both of hers to stop it from leaving. Then she froze, because as she did that, her head looked up and met turquoise eyes staring down at her in shock.

Both stood there, silent.

Kagome, herself, didn't move. She couldn't. She was blushing again, mortified and awed all at once because far away, he was stunning, handsome – so different. But up close, _up close_ …it was worse, but not only worse but _better_ , because with him so close she could finally see where he was the same too, the same Toushirou Hitsugaya.

His eyes were the most calming though. They were always intense, bright no matter what, and despite the fact that they were a little sharper – the look in them was the _same_ , and it pinned her in place.

Then Toushirou was talking, saying something she couldn't understand, reaching up with his other hand to shake her shoulder. Kagome jumped, blinked in shock, then fumbled. "I – ah, that is. Um, what?"

The captain narrowed his eyes at her for a second, perplexed, before motioning down with his head. "My hand."

"Oh!" Kagome blinked, looked down. She was still gripping his hand in both of hers. "Oh! Right, I'm so sorry Toushirou – I didn't mean to—!" she let go of his hand quickly, almost tossed it away, then placed both of hers behind her back. She nibbled on her lip, looked off to the side, left – right, before knowing that she _had_ to look back at him, else appear even more weird right now. "I-I guess I just…drifted – drifted off – you know, how absentminded I can be sometimes!"

Toushirou's eyes only narrowed farther, a suspicion clouding his eyes as he looked down – yes, looked _down_ at her – and Kagome felt that nervous energy tingle up her spine again. He was so tall now, taller than her by almost entire foot, with broader shoulders and more defined jaw—

Kagome didn't care that he was watching her; she slapped her hands over her eyes and inwardly growled at herself she was so angry. Inuyasha would've been proud of her if he could hear the curses she was thinking about herself right now _. 'Stop it, stop it, stop it. It's Toushirou. Your friend. You're not supposed to think about your friend like that. You can't. Don't ruin it!'_ she rubbed the heels of her palms into her eyes as if it would wipe the thoughts away. _'That's it. After this, I'm going over to Miroku and I will kick him in the shin for this.'_

Toushirou, for what it was worth, took Kagome's minor decent into insanity with grace. The now-taller taichou watched the now-shorter soul with confused, but watchful eyes. He couldn't understand what was wrong with her.

All he wanted was to show her his matured Bankai. Like he did for Momo and Matsumoto. Felt like he owed it to her as well, since they were friends, that way, if it was ever needed, she wouldn't end up shocked in the middle of a fight.

He had to admit that it was a shock – and personally, he didn't really care for his adult form either (the only thing he did like about it was the height that it gave him), but he didn't think she'd react so…strongly at it. Both Matsumoto and Momo took it pretty well, if maybe with a bit of mocking and sadness in the mix after, but neither reacted just so…bad like Kagome has.

"Right." he drawled, after a second longer of watching Kagome have her mild freak out. The girl was currently shaking her head and cursing under her breath. "Are you sure…I can turn back…"

"No, it's fine! I said. Completely fine. No worries. Just – just give me a minute."

"A minute." He repeated. Kagome nodded at him, still covering her face and eyes with her hands, and he lifted a brow. "Because we've been here for five, and you are still freaking out."

"Five minutes?!" Kagome lifted her face up to him, again, blue eyes wide. "Really?"

He couldn't help it – he smirked at her. "Yes, five minutes—." He stopped speaking when the girl squeaked again and looked down, face bright red. "Kagome? What—." He paused. _'Wait…red?'_

The captain took a moment to examine the other soul, _really_ examine her, and finally noticed that yes, even if her hands were covering most of her face, he could see hints of bright, bright red on her skin. A thought occurred to him then. "Kagome? Are you…blushing?"

"What? No! I'm not!"

Her rebuttal was weak though, her voice cracked on the no, and she wouldn't look at him this time. Just shook her head quickly. "That's a lie. You are…you're acting like you…"

Toushirou trailed off as he considered it, and then, _then_ he was smirking, pleased. "You like the way I look, don't you, Kagome?"

"No!"

"It's okay. You can." Toushirou shouldn't be, but he was _smug_. She was embarrassed because she liked the way he looked like this. She was completely flustered! How many times had she messed with him to make him the one flustered, calling him 'Chibi-taichou' just to annoy him or making the occasional comment on his height?

Now it looked like he could return the favor, and, _oh_ , was he. Especially because he wasn't going to lie about the fact that he liked her flustered.

"I don't! You're imagining things!" she yelled out again, trying in vain to convince Toushirou otherwise. But it was too late, she knew. By the tone of his voice, he caught her – and now, he was going to tease her. At least he didn't take it badly. At least he didn't realize just _how much_ his matured form was effecting her.

As long as he didn't realize _that_ , she could be fine with some teasing. It was better teasing than becoming uncomfortable or awkward around her. They've been friends for a while now, didn't want to ruin that with any weird feelings. "I…alright." She gave up, dropped her hands at her side. "I-I do, alright?"

"Oh?"

The question was a simple one, but she could practically _taste_ the teasing in the tone, and resigned to her fate – because here it was, he was finally going to get her back for all the Chibi-taichou comments – she nodded, slowly, but still refused to look up. "Yes, okay? So just…get your teasing over with! Because I have to go kick Miroku after this so…"

Kagome trailed off when she sensed movement from Toushirou again. He was coming closer, another step – and he would almost be right in front of her. "Really? What did the monk do?"

"I – uh…" Kagome looked back and forth from the ground and to her now wringing hands. "He uh…it's his fault that I was thinking – _wait,_ I'm not going to tell _you_!"

"Why? What was his fault? You said thinking…" Toushirou took that last step, and Kagome's eyes widened. Quickly, she took one back – what was he doing now? _That's_ not normal teasing! "What were you thinking that made you think it was his fault?"

He was too close. Kept getting closer – and his voice, it was lower now, again. Smooth and rich, it had her blushing up to her roots. Kagome gulped and tried another step back, wanted to keep the space, because Toushirou wasn't being fair right now, wasn't being exactly himself right now either, since he was acting more – more cocky? Confident? "Was it about the way I look now, hm?"

"I – okay now, that's enough!" she squeaked, quickly placing her hands on his – _damn it all_ – broader chest to keep him from getting any closer. Already he was too, too close, she could feel the strange mix of cold and heat coming off him at the same time. She looked up, intent on glaring. "You've had your fun now – oh."

Kagome stopped speaking, breathless. Toushirou was _way_ to close, practically looming over her and his eyes, they were intense, glowing, and he just kept getting closer and closer, leaning in—

"Taichou~! There you are! Oh, and you're with Kagome in your Bankai form and – oh! _Taichou_ ~! You shouldn't use your Bankai just for _that_ —!"

—Matsumoto's voice was both a curse and a blessing. It broke through the sudden haze Kagome found herself in and she quickly yelped, moving faster than she was aware she could move to push Toushirou as far away from her as she could.

The shocked captain fell back away from her, cursing suddenly, but Kagome was already turning away from him to face the grinning fukutaichou, face burning. "What?! Oh! Hi Matsumoto, how are you? Did you need Toushirou? He was just here to show me his matured Bankai! Haha. And have you seen Miroku?"

Her attempt to deflect the conversation didn't work, as Matsumoto only continued to stare at her, a positively _horrible_ grin on her face. "Oh, I'm sure he was…" then, the older woman winked at her, that grin turning wicked. "…about to _show_ _you_ _something_ , alright!"

"…Matsumoto…"

Both women turned towards the voice, Kagome's face absolutely scorching and Matsumoto gleeful, to stare at the captain. He was standing upright, but was glaring at his lieutenant with a look that could probably have killed if it wasn't for the faint, almost non-existent blush that was on his cheeks.

"Taichou!" replied Matsumoto, happily coming closer without a care in the world as if her captain wasn't glaring at her. "I didn't know you had it in you! And right out in the open!"

Kagome gaped, trying in vain to speak, to deny, but couldn't – because, they, _did they almost_ – if Matsumoto didn't interrupt, she didn't know what would've happened. She didn't know what she _wanted_ to happen! He…he could've…was he trying to…did Toushirou almost _kiss_ her?

And…if he was…did she want him to?

Toushirou sighed, but looked marginally better composed than Kagome. The blush was still on his face, and he wouldn't look at the black-haired soul, but at least he could talk without stuttering. "What do you want Matsumoto?"

"Oh! Nothing big, I just wanted to remind you about the squad meeting that was happening in a few hours, since you were gone. But I can see you are busy and if you need the time, I can take over for you so you can stay here with Kagome and show her _your matured Bankai_ all you want~!"

"Matsumoto!" now Toushirou was really blushing, and Kagome had gone back to covering her face in her hands. "That won't be necessary; I'll be at the meeting! You can…you can…" the captain trailed off, eyes moving towards Kagome, before away. _'Shit.'_

"Right!" sensing it was time for her to go, Matsumoto sent the embarrassed souls a bright grin, only partly regretful that she interrupted, but at the same time, the both of them acting like this was too good to pass up! Especially with her taichou being in his adult form. He was never in it for long since achieving it, but always appeared a bit cockier, more self-assured in this form, so to see that she could still fluster him like she did normally was always fun! Especially if it was about Kagome!

Oh, and the story this would make. Wait until she told Momo! Maybe they'd both finally get together after this! Sad it had to take Toushirou being in his Bankai to gain the courage, but as long as it worked, who was she to say? "Well, I'm off now, taichou, Kagome! Have fun~!"

Then she was off.

Kagome was still covering her face in her hands, but she heard Toushirou sigh an annoyed "Matsumoto" before falling quiet.

The area around them fell silent again, but then she heard it. It was strange, a noise that almost sounded like a sigh, and then she felt it – Toushirou's reiatsu, it appeared to _unravel_ , and then she could hear shifting and another sigh.

"I apologize."

Kagome started. Not at the apology itself, but because the voice that said it was Toushirou, but it was his _regular_ voice. Shocked, Kagome lifted her face from her hands, to Toushirou and blinked.

He was…back to normal. _'The reiatsu then, that must've been him turning back to normal…'_ because he was. Toushirou was completely back to normal. He looked a bit more tired, drained like maybe holding that form of his Bankai was taxing, but otherwise fine. He was looking away from her, face completely red.

And slowly, Kagome found herself coming back into control. She too, was blushing, but it was subdued compared to the new blush Toushirou was sporting. _'Huh, being in that form probably does give him more confidence…he was blushing, but nothing like this.'_ despite herself, Kagome found it endearing, even with his earlier teasing.

Unaware of her thoughts, once he noticed her attention, Toushirou looked towards her, briefly, before away again. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Earlier. I was out of line. I shouldn't have acted like that. If Matsumoto didn't…" he cleared his throat briefly, "ah. Just, I wanted to say sorry—."

"No, no. it's okay!" interrupted Kagome. Toushirou turned to her, shocked, and she turned away for a moment, trying to keep her blushing under control. "Thank you for your apology…but you really don't have to. I – I understand it was teasing—."

Toushirou shook his head, "but I shouldn't have done that. I wasn't teasing when I—." the captain stopped speaking so quick Kagome couldn't help but look at him in concern. His eyes were wide, almost panicked, but he shook his head and the look was gone. "—it wasn't fair to you." He finished, looking resigned.

"Toushirou?" she asked, worried. She was confused. He was talking as if he _did_ mean to do something, but what was it? She knew he was teasing her when it was about Miroku, and when he came closer, and then when he leaned in—

Kagome froze. No, that was impossible. He didn't – she was reading it wrong! Right? Kagome gulped, and then looked around at everything _but_ Toushirou, trying to find some justification that didn't lead to that thought. When she found none, she bit her lip.

But…but what if he did? What if her earlier thought was right?

What if Toushirou _did_ almost kiss her?

And why did the thought of not knowing leave her feeling _disappointed_?

Kagome found she had no answer to that. She didn't know why she wanted to know. What did it matter, if he was or wasn't, right? Who knew, she could be reading the entire situation wrong. There was no need to know, because there was no way he _would_. She was just setting herself up for embarrassment and disappointment if she asked, only to get the answer that _no_ he wasn't going to kiss her—

' _Oh, shit.'_

The realization was quick, but it left her horrified as it hit her. _'Oh no. no. no.'_ She couldn't. No. They were friends, all she had were friendly feelings for him! It was all she could have for him! She couldn't want him to kiss her. She was just confused, that's all. His Bankai caught her off guard.

She was fond of Toushirou, she knew she was. He was her friend, he helped her and she helped him. They've known each a while now, but she never…she always thought of him as handsome, despite his height, but there was nothing… _romantic_ about it, that she was aware of.

So why now? Was it always there, she just never knew? Or was it his change of form? It did surprise her, left her shocked and embarrassed at how much more handsome Hitsugaya could be. _'So that's it then. I just have a small crush on his older form.'_

He's back to normal now, too, so things should be fine.

"Kagome?"

A hand on her shoulder had Kagome jumping three feet into the air with a scream. She jumped back, hand going to her chest as she panted, staring wide-eyed at Toushirou that touched her. He was looking at her, concerned. "What's wrong? Are you mad?"

Kagome opened her mouth, to tell him that no, she wasn't mad, but when he started walking closer to her again – Kagome found the words sticking in her throat. _'Oh no.'_ as she stared at him, she felt her face warm again. _'He's back to normal now! Why am I still jumpy?'_

Why indeed.

Is this leftover from his transformation? Or was there another reason? Maybe…maybe because of his actions? The possibility of him kissing her that made her nervous? Or the fact that, even now, she _did want_ an answer? She – she had to know. It would bug her otherwise. Crush on his older form or not, real feelings or not, Kagome found that she…she needed to at least know this.

It was so important. Because if Toushirou was going to…if she wasn't reading the situation wrong then…

Kagome held out a hand to stop Toushirou from getting closer to her. The captain listened, and gave her a small frown. "You are mad."

"I – no." she coughed, nervously. Felt her face heat up. "I-I'm not mad at you, Toushirou. I just…uh…" her eyes darted off to the side. Was she really going to say this? It was important for a reason she couldn't understand, but was she willing to go through with it?

When she turned her eyes back to Toushirou, to see that he was staring back, waiting patiently for her to speak – _like he always did, like he always would_ – she realized that yes, yes she was willing to go through with it.

"Uh, well. I-I was wondering—." Didn't mean it was going to be _easy_ though. "Just…were you…were you going to, uh, kiss me…back there?" she blurted out the last bit, eyes closing shut so she wouldn't have to see the look on Toushirou's face when it turned out she was wrong.

Silence. Oh, no. She was wrong – she just made things awkward; Toushirou wasn't saying anything because she was wrong and he didn't know how to tell her that. She just messed up their friendship and it was even worse now because she could feel it – the _disappointment_ , the fear that she really was wrong—

"Yes."

"What?" every thought Kagome had _stopped_. She was dumbfounded. Her eyes opened. Toushirou was in front of her, gazing at her with that intense look in his eyes from earlier, even though he was himself again.

"I said yes. I was going to kiss you." He replied. His voice was quick, confident, with absolutely no doubt in it at all, and Kagome felt the answer all the way to her bones. He wasn't lying. He really was going to kiss her.

' _Oh.'_

Kagome was at a loss for words. But even though she was speechless, everything was suddenly clear. The nervous-ness she felt, the embarrassment, it was gone. She felt light and something else – something she didn't want to admit, but knew, deep down – and smiled.

"Okay."

Toushirou was staring at her, intently, waiting for an answer with that confident, determined look still in his eyes, but at her response, the captain actually faltered. "What?"

Kagome only smiled bigger. Nodded at the now shocked captain. "I said okay. It's okay you were going to kiss me."

"I-I…" it was Toushirou's turn to be at a loss. He was waiting for her answer, wasn't going to back down at whatever she said, but the fact that she just said 'okay' what did that mean? How was he supposed to take that? "Kagome. What did you mean—."

This time, it was Kagome that moved to get closer, and Toushirou the one to take a step back, face burning bright again, unsure what it was he was supposed to do now. "W-wait. Stop—."

Toushirou froze when he felt Kagome place her hands on his shoulders. The touch was light, but he felt the pressure burn its way through his skin. "Kagome—." He gulped, "Kagome what—?"

"I really did like the way you looked in your adult form Toushirou." Kagome replied, looking down the few inches she had to so she could face him properly. She was blushing again, but it was subdued, a mere hint of pink on her skin. "But…today I've realized something pretty important."

Then she leaned in, and Toushirou's eyes widened in shock. What was she doing—?

A pressure, feather-light and soft, he felt it on his forehead just above his eyes. A kiss – she was kissing him, just on the forehead, but she _was kissing_ him.

It was only for a few seconds, but it felt like forever before Kagome pulled away to stare back down at him. The blush on her face was brighter, almost red enough to match his own, but then she laughed, _grinned_. "I realized that I like the regular you just as much, if not a lot more."

Toushirou opened his mouth to reply, but Kagome already pulled back from him. She removed her hands, took a few steps back to give him space. She looked embarrassed, but when she looked back at him the second time, the look in her eyes was mischievous.

"And next time, if you want to kiss me Toushirou, you don't have to use your Bankai."

That was all she said before she quickly turned around and started walking off, mumbling something about finding Miroku to either kick him or thank him, Toushirou wasn't sure, he couldn't quite understand her through the shock he still felt.

But one thing _did_ stand out though, and _that_ had him smirking.

' _Next time, huh?'_

* * *

 **Author note** : the end! Hope you guys liked the one-shot. Sorry again, about the OOCness. No matter how much I tried, I feel like I fell short on the characters, especially for a situation like this, but I really liked the idea, so stayed with it.

 **Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated!**


End file.
